fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Darknesslover5000! Thanks for your edit to the Copy Eye page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 02:58, September 24, 2011 RE:Help I see the problem. I asked the user who made the template, Sui-feng, to fix it. So soon as she does, things should be fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Your articles are fine. I've seen your stuff on the Bleach fanon, so I'm sure you'll be more then fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here's what it is. The template you were using is made for 3 image slots. So if there's no 3rd image. the Soifon image will come up by default. So you need to use this template instead, since it's for 2 images. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Spirits Well, it's set that Lucy has the keys that she has. But I guess, yes. What do you think? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC There's only one key per spirit. There's only one way to copy it; you're not that far in the story yet. You could just make your own line of celestial spirits, doesn't have to be several, could just be a few. It was never said Gold and Silver were the only keys out there. Only way you could use the keys Lucy has is if she's not alive, you know. So yea the only explanation would be the one you mentioned. I say just make your own spirit with its' own special key. Platinum keys or something like that-- I know that sounds meh, but you know what I mean. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem. (aren't we all a fan of skinny Virgo) I see, sounds interesting. Yea they all follow the constellation names for the most part except for Plue. Crystal works too, that's up to you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I believe the Gold Keys are respected as the strongest, but I'm not sure that's a canon fact. They're the rarest, that's for sure. I double checked with the wiki page; it didn't say they were the strongest keys. So I'd imagine the Crystal keys could be stronger. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Jason So Jason is a cool character, but you might want to look through the ability section. I'm sure you meant to delete words like Bankai and replace the name Dyan with Jason. Just a friendly heads up. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC Lol, mistakes anyone could make, don't worry. No problem, Aha. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) A clone of wendy? Elaborate. I think you're overdoing lacrima, actually. It's something you power with magic energy. While the applications are numerous, making a living being is not something it has the potential to do. Not sure how it would work logically in respect to the FTverse. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, we'll do that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) So.... He just happened to find a piece of Wendy's hair on a lacrima crystal? That's a huge coincidence. Aside from that, is your Wendy a human or something is? So with technology from AOE and the clever use of lacrima he managed to use that little piece of hair, DNA, to make a living being? I don't mind clones at all, but the explanation could be a bit shaky.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Simply put, the explanation is shaky. I saw you changed it, but you should add the hair detail back into the equation. I don't recall magic holding the user's genetic code so you need DNA. And we all hate school. :P [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I suppose so. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Naw, you didn't, don't worry. And that's interesting, as story about a Wendy clone isn't exactly typical. Let's see how much sense it makes. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I see, well luck with that. Wendy is an alright character. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Aha, chatango NAO If it's not too early in the morning, I've got something to ask you before I fall asleep, which I'll ask on chatango. ...Aaaaaaaaaanyway, I've already messaged you about it. Night~ [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Poor Poor Per-Chan Really!? Damn....Oh well. Okay, I shall get the next chapter started.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha, indeed.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) I say keep it at a pause.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Look at that Cool, you finished it. I'll read the rest later. The title seems fine to me. Sesshomaru/Rin? I'm guessing that's Inuyasha, I don't know anything about that series so the comparison doesn't work for me, but cool. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Reinaction >.> ...>.> Really, we need to wait for most of the community to become more mature and FIX THEIR F**KING SPELLING- *ahem* improve their grammar before going through with this >.> Sorry about that, Aha. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) if your the one who kickbanned me i like to know why i was kickbanned.Mrgod11234 07:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC)when i ddin't do anything kickbanneing me without reason is a abuse of power and unfair.Mrgod11234 07:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Aha, what did your recent comment on my blog say? I can't see it, sorry TT~TT [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not logging in for me >.> Sorry TT~TT I'll try again in an hour or half an hour. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chatango. Hooray! [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help About that, I honestly don't know how to fix that, sorry. Leave a message on Sui's talk page; whenever she's online she could help with that. I really don't know how to fix that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Aha, sorry to butt in but I saw your problem with the 3 image switch and made a special template for you, Template:Switch3 (Aha). I used it on the Purger Force page to test it. Check it out and let me know if its alright. Cheers and hope you don't mind me editing on your page. Jet Talk 20:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Isshou Man, you're making this sound depressing lol. The problem was his magic, how he obtained it didn't make sense even for Fairy Tail. Sorry changing his magic displeased you that much, but things gotta make sense, as I know you know. Once again, sorry, if anything, if you really want him to have Lightning-Fire DS magic, I say find an interesting/valid way for him to have gotten it.....one that works.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 10:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's alright, Aha. I see, well long as things work out it, it's all good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I see, fair enough. (lol, cero spam?) Well that's good. Right, well, I'm sorry to have rained on your parade with the Lightning-Fire DS stuff. Lol, I'd hope not. But when you first posted on my talk page, I was thinking I ruined your night/day. Good to know it's all good now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Trick or treating, eh. (Lol, right.) Well it's nice to know I didn't sap the happiness out of you for a night lol. Gotta be careful with'em fruit snacks. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I see, thanks for the heads up, I suppose. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re Ash is using madaras image and I like sasuke's look if not his character.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 01:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Slayer Magic Aha...Vampire Slayer Magic? I'd normally allow this since it's you, but I would change the 'Slayer' to 'Cleanser' so we're not making unneccessary Slayer styles. Like I did with Kirin Cleanser Magic.Or we could make an entirely new branch of magic. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Cleanser seems like a better route. That's fine. Have fun with that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Lol, sparkle? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh god that lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The series Twilight, books or movies, as a whole suck lol.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, as many things are. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC People had stuff to do today, I'd imagine. I was busy myself. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Naw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Not sure what I could say. But in the manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, they have people that use blood as a weapon. You could get some inspiration from that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Or just use the wiki for info. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Here . And lol, princess of the world, bro?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help in some way. Oh boy, Vocaloids lol. I saw that one. *sigh* [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If you mean in Japan, then maybe. They're simply lolworthy anywhere else. But they are taking over the interwebz. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Dark times we live in. (lol) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) That spell is a bit overpowered, since if they get simply cut, you can ruin them from the inside out without even moving. Say, Aha, could I use your Vampire Cleanser magic for a character of mine? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC)